ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Reilly
'''Liam Reilly is a retired British professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Styles Clash Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) Liam Reilly got his start in pro-wrestling when he joined Styles Clash Wrestling Entertainment, a company run by his real life friend, Antonio Edwards, under the ring name "The Redeemer". Finding little success in singles competition, Reilly entered the Tag Team division with fellow Brit, Sway, becoming a heel in the process. Together, the pair won the SCWE Tag Team titles on two separate occasions. They remain the only team to have achieved this feat. After winning their second Tag Team Titles, Reilly and Sway enlisted the help of the 6'8, 350 lb Samoa Ape to act as protection. During their second title reign, Reilly was pinned in a non-title tag team match. After this loss, Sway and Samoa Ape turned on Reilly, turning him face once more. Reilly forfeited his half of the titles to Samoa Ape and teamed up with his friend Antonio Edwards, then the SCWE X Division Champion. The two teamed together until SCWE closed in 2006, unsuccessfully challenging for the Tag Titles a further 3 times. Premium Championship Wrestling (First Run) After 5 years away from wrestling, Reilly signed a contract with Premium Championship Wrestling. He made his debut on May 21 in a Triple Threat match against Johnny Scumm and Jay Miller, who won the match. Following this up with a runner-up performance in the Ninth edition of the Scars of Wrestling Cup at Slamathon II, Reilly then participated in a 6-Man Tag Team match, joining forces with Marshal Douglas and Doctor Gonzo, in a losing effort against SJ Funk, Jay Miller and Nightrain. The match ended when Reilly was disqualified by assaulted Funk with a steel chair, injuring him in the process. The next week, Reilly would pick up his first win in PCW, defeating Jerry Static after two Pumphandle Piledrivers. After this, Liam Reilly competed in a 4-way match to determine the Number One contender to face Steve Storme at Cataclysm for the PCW Platinum Championship. The match was won by Draven Logan Kennedy. Reilly went on to appear at Cataclysm anyway, defeating Tom Hanlon. PCW closed its doors after Cataclysm, at which point Liam Reilly became a free agent. Wrestling Kings Federation In 2011, PCW made an agreement with Wrestling Kings Federation to take them on as a developmental territory. Liam Reilly volunteered to appear on the inaugural episode of WKF's flagship show, Carnage. He wrestled in WKF's very first match, in a losing effort against former PCW World Heavyweight Champion Mariano Fernandez. Despite the loss, he impressed several PCW veterans and officials, increasing his stock among the hierarchy of PCW. However, he would never wrestle another match in WKF again. Libertarian Wrestling/Elite Class Championship Wrestling Premium Championship Wrestling (Second Run) With ECCW in tatters, Reilly was once again a free agent. As before, he did not actively seek any further employment in the wrestling business. However, he was approached by former employers PCW, who were re-opening after a year long hiatus and agreed to re-sign with the company, becoming one of the first names to join the company for its second run. Continuing with his "Redeemer" gimmick, Reilly went undefeated for his first 3 matches, defeating Johnny Scumm, then becoming the Number One Contender to the PCW Platinum Championship by defeating Scumm and Ricky Runn in a Triple Threat Match. Having become Number One Contender, Reilly went on to defeat Draven Logan Kennedy by pinfall at Slamathon III to become PCW Platinum Champion. However, during his match with Scumm, Reilly landed awkwardly while hitting the top-rope version of his Redeemer finishing maoeuvre. This left him with an injured knee, which would hamper him throughout the rest of his time in PCW. Having won the Platinum Title, Reilly would go on to have just one more match during his PCW tenure, a loss to Adrien Cochrane (though Reilly wrestled this match while injured). Two weeks after the loss to Cochrane, Reilly would forfeit the Platinum Title, having failed to recover from his knee injury, after which he took time off for surgery. For the next two episodes of Rapture, Reilly focussed on his planned segment "The Redeeming Feature", in which he would interview PCW roster members every fortnight, starting on the September 15th edition of Rapture. However, his first scheduled guest, Radar, was fired before the segment could debut. This happened without Reilly's knowledge, along with the firing of Damon Warrens, and Reilly was only informed of these facts by The Elite, who came out in Radar's place and proceeded to perform a beat down on Reilly for not asking them to appear on the segment. With this new information in his possession, Reilly confronted several PCW officials to verify The Elite's statement regarding Warrens. After receiving confirmation that the story was true, Reilly dug deeper and found out the reason for Warrens' firing. Reacting in disgust, Reilly went out to address the PCW crowd at the very same show and informed them that he was quitting the company in protest. Confirmation of his release was announced on the PCW website the next day. WWE Revolution (2012) Days after announcing his release from PCW, Liam Reilly revealed he had joined WWE Revolution. While there, he formed an alliance with his good friend Damon Warrens, and the pair went by the name Order and Chaos. Reilly cancelled his contract with the company in December 2012, without wrestling a single match. Return to PCW (2012-Present) At PCW's third annual Night of Heroes event, on December 31, 2012, Reilly and Warrens attacked PCW owner Terrell Ryder as he was delivering his closing speech. They announced their intention to change the direction of PCW, and take control of the company away from General Manager James Baker. Now calling themselves The New Era, Reilly and Warrens easily defeated Remi Lebau and Logan of DNA in their first match back on PCW Rapture, which was aired live on February 2, 2013, after hitting Logan with The Tower of London. At Wrestle Extravaganza III: St. Valentine's Massacre, The New Era defeated a The Pac after Liam Reilly hit Dante Daevain with the Redemption Denied and pinned him. Later in the show, Smith Jones defeated Jay Thunder to win the PCW Broadcast Championship. After the match, Reilly and Warrens came down to the ring and revealed that Jones was the newest member of The New Era. Reilly would continue to be dogged by injuries, until he was forced to announce his retirement on the May 11th 2013 episode of Rapture at the age of just 24. Despite retiring from in-ring competition, Reilly continues to work for PCW as an ambassador, trainer and occasional commentator. Personal life Reilly is currently dating former PWW wrestler Danica Savage and is good friends with fellow wrestlers Damon Warrens, Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson and Antonio Edwards. Before starting his wrestling career, Reilly helped run his father's multi-billion dollar investment company in Britain. This helped fund his wrestling training, as well as providing financial stability through his wrestling career. However, in Spring 2012, Reilly's father's business went bankrupt after several poor investment choices and was bought out by a Japanese conglomerate. Reilly has expressed his desire to regain control of his father's company in the future. Despite his conservative upbringing, Reilly is an ardent social liberal and has spoken out in favour of numerous causes including gay rights, universal healthcare, renewable energy, female body autonomy and religious tolerance. Since 2010, he has helped raise funds for HIV/AIDS research and awareness. Accomplishments *SCWE Tag Team Champion (2 Times) *PCW Platinum Champion In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'The Redeemer': Stalling Vertical Suplex transitioned into a Falling Side Slam (Sometimes from the Top Rope) **'Redemption Denied': Pumphandle Belly-to-Belly Piledriver **'Drastic Detox': Torture Rack Steamroller **'Iconoclasm': Single Leg Flapjack rolled through into a Single Leg Boston Crab **'The Breakdown': Half Nelson Snapmare into Guillotine Armbar *'Signature Moves' **Northern Lights Suplex **Frog Splash **Jubilee Jam (Top Rope Leg Drop) **Beautiful Butterfly (Butterfly Suplex) **Broken Butterfly (Butterfly Backbreaker) **Spear **Superkick **Sharpshooter **Bicycle Kick **Scissor Kick *'Nicknames' **"The Redeemer" - SCWE/LW/ECCW/PCW (Second Run)/WWE Revolution **"The Icon" - PCW (First Run) *'Theme Music' **'"Just Because" by Jane's Addiction' - SCWE **'"The Tower That Ate People" by Peter Gabriel' - PCW (First Run)/WKF **'"Redemption Days" by Josh Osho '- LW/ECCW/PCW/WWE Revolution **'"Psych! Excessive Exposure" by Tommy Violet' - PCW (Third Run) **'"Requiem for a Dream" by Clint Mansell' - WWE Revolution (As a part of Order and Chaos) Category:British Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1988 Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:PCW Platinum Champions Category:PCW Category:Wrestling Kings Federation Category:Libertarian Wrestling Category:Elite Class Championship Wrestling Category:SCWE Category:Retired wrestlers